Me and Meta Knight a tale of love
by Meta-Knight-1-fan
Summary: This is just a recorded version of my me X MK fantasies. I doubt anyone will read it but hey, why not? I'm bored out of my wits and have nothing better to do. End of story. Rated M for upcoming chapter. Guess what's it's about. :P
1. New Years Eve

**A/N: I'm bored, it's 4:30 a.m. and I don't have any inspiration or anything better to do. Deal with it. **

**(My pov)**

Meta Knight walked slowly down the hallways of Castle Dedede, as if anticipating something. I was hiding behind one of the hundreds of statues of Dedede that littered the hallways. I could tell that he could sense my presence since his yellow eyes flashed pink. He let out a slight chuckle before continuing on. Not really caring that he already knew I was coming I leapt out at him, trying to tackle him. Thus he side-stepped and turned around to look at me lying on the ground beside him. I groaned in pain, from the fall.

"Damn it Mety." I groaned as I picked myself up, rubbing the new formed goose egg on my forehead, "Why do you always have to do that?"

He chuckled and his eyes went pink as he spoke, "Because, I don't want to be squished like a blueberry."

"Well you are a blueberry, see." I said as I stole his mask and darted down the hall. I could hear his quick footsteps behind me getting closer. Looking for somewhere to run I quickly strapped on some ashiko** (1)** and scaled the wall. I hid in the shadow of one of the pillars and watched at the legendary knight darted down the hallway in search of me.

Deciding to play a little tease I called out his name, "Oh Meta Knight"

He immediately turned my direction in confusion before darting back down the hallway.

Enjoying this, I scaled my way down the hall a little farther so I was in front of him and called out to him again, "Mety, I'm over here."

Now getting extremely annoyed with me he stopped and slowly tred down the hall, listening for my next call.

I moved a bit further up on the wall and called out to him again, "I've got your mask Mety; you'd better come get it if you want it back."

I tried my best not to laugh as he spun around, looking for me.

I put on his mask and took out a set of tessen** (2)** and smoke bombed down in front of him. I opened them and elegantly fluttered them in front of my face, taunting him.

Furious now he lunged at me. I could've side-stepped him like he does me but I let him tackle me to the ground.

I tried my best not to cut him with my tessen as he tried to take his mask back, but I did slap him with them a couple times.

His pink cheeks seemed to glow bright red where I had slapped him. He only momentarily stopped to rub his sore cheeks before returning to the task of getting his mask back.

I finally decided to just let him have his mask back.

He pinned me to the ground and unstrapped the metal disc from my face.

I giggled before softly kissing his cheeks where I had slapped him and apologizing.

He looked down at me with very soft, gentle eyes before leaning down to kiss me.

I giggled as he withdrew and put his mask back on him. Immediately his eyes were blue.

I playfully shoved him off me before getting up and dashing back down the hall. I could hear him giggle, even from the courtyard.

Bun and Kirby were in the courtyard playing some sort of a cross between soccer and rugby. Fumu sat on the edge of the fountain of the center of the courtyard writing in her journal.

I walked over to where I had planted a fruit garden and picked up my basket. I swung it over my shoulder before climbing a pecan tree to harvest the ripe nuts.

Once done there I climbed down and scaled a hazelnut tree and did the same. I repeated this process a few more times with a date tree, fig tree, lemon tree, orange tree, lime tree, and a couple other trees.

By the time I was on the ground picking some raspberries Meta Knight had appeared in my walnut tree.

I looked up at him and smiled, "Hey, what took you so long?" I joked before continuing to harvest the small fruits and berries.

"Oh nothing, taking my time to watch the clouds roll by, listen to the birds chirp, enjoy life. What are you doing?" He replied from his perch in my tree.

"Well what I'm doing is a secret and you will not find out until later." I replied as I tossed him a raspberry. Those were his favorite fruits.

He popped the little red berry into the slit in his mask. "Hm, very good, have you been doing something differently with them? A bit more sour yet still tangy, I like it" He complimented as his eyes turned green.

"Actually yes," I replied,"I've been using a new type of organic fertilizer specific for fruits, nuts, and berries."

"Well it's very good, you should keep using it." He commented as I stood up from my garden with a full basket of fruit.

"Well I am going to go prepare your surprise. I'll have one of the waddle-dees notify you when it's time. Until then, sayonara." I said cheerfully before walking towards the west entrance.

I entered the castle and turned towards my room. I had a lot of preparations for tonight.

**(Meta Knight's pov)**

I watched as Marie entered the castle, savoring every moment of her sight. She was very pretty. I jumped down from the spot in the tree I was standing and walked towards the west entrance as well. I picked a daisy growing nearby to give to her later on. She likes flowers. Unless if they're orchids.

I remembered meeting her for the first time as I walked down the corridors of the grand castle.

**(Flashback pov)**

_A dark shadow roamed the halls of Castle Dedede. Meta Knight was casually leaning against the wall. He felt tired for no apparent reason. He also had the feeling that someone or something was stalking him. Fearing this thing, he continued down the hallways at a bit quicker pace than normal._

_Then it pounced._

_The alleged warrior immediately drew his sword and turned to prepare himself for whatever demon beast had come at him, only to get glomped by another one of those crazed fangirls that he was so sick of dealing with by now._

_He heaved a sigh before returning his sword to his hilt and continuing down the hallways._

_As he walked away the crazed fangirl took out a set of sai _**(3) **_and scooped up the warrior with them. He twisted and struggled to get away as she took him off of her make shift hook and squeezed him._

"_Oh my gosh!" she squealed as she hugged the oversized blueberry. "I knew I would eventually get Mety. Papa said my ninjitsu classes would never pay off."_

"_What the hell are you doing?!?!" the warrior yelled as she hugged him tighter._

"_Well I'm giving you a hug, can't you see that?" She replied before putting him down. "I'm Marie. I already know you are Meta Knight so you don't have to introduce yourself."_

"_Damn fangirls." He muttered under his breath before turning to continue down the halls._

"_Wait!" She called to him before he got too far down the hallway."I made you some cookies!"_

_That made him turn around._

"_They're peanut butter with chocolate chips. I thought you may like them." She called out before running up to him and giving him a large plateful of cookies._

_He looked down at the plate of cookies, quite impressed with her skill. _

"_Thank you." He said gratefully as she picked up a cookie and inserted it into the slit in his mask._

_You could hear his chewing as his eyes turned purple. "Wow that is the best cookie I have ever had. Thank you."_

"_It's nothing, I was bored out of my wits so I made you some cookies and came here. These are my best work; I was hoping you would like them. They saved the bake sale at home so many times; I figured you may like them. But yet again, ho doesn't like cookies?" she said relatively shy as he at another cookie._

"_These are amazing, where did you learn to bake like this?" he replied equally as purple eyed as when he ate his first cookie._

"_Well my grandmother taught me. You see, my dad loved her cooking and he Wanted the same quality of food at home as when he was growing up. My mom didn't want to learn so I was the next candidate. So we had her come over and she showed me to make wonderful things like fried chicken and pies. Well once she was gone I applied that knowledge to other foods like cookies, and thus my choco chip peanut butter cookies were born." I explained as the knight listened intently while still munching his cookies._

"_That's wonderful, uhh, what did you say your name was again?" he said as eyes momentarily turned orange._

"_I'm Marie. It's fine, a lot of people have attenacy to forget my name. That or they just don't care. Back home I wasn't the most popular person around. Actually, most people back home hated my guts and would give anything for me to drop dead .And that is why I am here. I came here to avoid life back home. I was overall sick of the fact that I got to babysit my nephew all the time and got continuously dissed for various things by everyone. So I came here to hopefully live a happier life. I figured I could help Kawasaki out in his restaurant. Would you like to please put a good word in for me when I go to apply?" She explained as the knight covered up the plate of cookies to keep himself from eating any more._

"_Wow, that's a lot to go through. Well of course I will put a good word in for you when you go to bless the people with your apparently marvelous cooking. But, where will you be staying?" He said with concern with his now green eyes._

"_Hey, that' why they invented trees. Right?" She replied as the knight set the cookie plate down._

"_Wait, I can get you a better home than in a tree." He said as he took her hand._

"_No, it's fine, I'll be all right. Hey, the only thing to worry about is rain and demon beasts. I know either Kirby or you will take care of the demon and I love the rain and don't mind it a bit. I find rain relaxing." She replied before turning to leave._

_The knight heaved a great sigh before picking up his plate of cookies and turning to leave, he had to hide them from Sword and Blade._

**(Meta Knight's pov)**

I entered the room I shared with Sword and Blade and looked up at the shelf I had put the empty cookie plate. Damn, I still needed to return that.

Ignoring the task I had just assigned myself for about the thousandth time I walked out to the balcony. Marie's flat was just beneath mine and I could hear pots and pans clanging and food sizzling. I could smell the sweet aroma of the food cooking. I unfolded my wings to fly down and see what she was doing and if she were willing to let me sample anything.

I opened the balcony door to see Marie and a couple waddle-dees running about the kitchen. I walked over to where she was standing and looked at what looked like bacon wraps cooking in the skillet before her.

"What are you cooking Marie?" I had asked s she turned them over to cook on the other side.

"Oh nothing. I was just making some snacks for tonight's celebration." She said as she took the little delights out of a skillet and onto a plate.

"Ah yes, tonight is New Years Eve. I almost forgot. Are you making doughnuts like you did last year?" I replied as she blotted some of the grease off of the bacon wraps and stuck tooth picks into them.

"You know it. The pupupus would probably run me out of town if I didn't" she joked as she handed me one of the morsels she had just prepared.

I took off my mask and popped the thing into my mouth. The array of different flavors engulfed me as I ate the little delight. "Mmm, very good, what was that?"

"Bacon wrapped around a meatball with onion and green pepper. I thought I may try something new for the New Year and this is the product, what do you think?" she spoke as she took a bowl from one of the waddle-dees.

"Fantastic. I'm sure everyone will love them tonight." I replied as she scooped the dough into a doughnut former.

"Well that's good, I was afraid they wouldn't be any good. I don't want to end up like Kawasaki." She joked as she laid the newly formed doughnuts on a tray to rise.

"Is it possible for your food to not be good? Hey, if it weren't for you Kawasaki would still the terrible cook he was before you showed up." I replied before taking another tray out of the cabinet.

"Well that's very sweet of you. Would you like to please do me a favor?" she asked as I picked up the tray of doughnuts and put the empty one in its place.

"But of course, whatever do you want?" I had asked before she took another bowl of dough from the waddle-dees and started forming them into long jons.

"I need you to run down to the chicken coop and get me some eggs and a couple chickens." She said as she placed the tray aside and got out a new one.

"Of course." I said before putting my mask back on and flying out the window to where she kept her chickens.

**(My pov)**

I watched as Meta Knight flew out the window. I hadn't a lot of time. I quickly instructed the waddle-dees to finish the doughnuts and got out my basket of fruit. I quickly took out the raspberries and started mixing some cookie batter. I made half the raspberries into jam and left the rest be for the time being. I quickly had the cookies on a cookie sheet and thumb printed. I baked them and once they came out I immediately had them filled with the jam I had just made. The waddle-dees finished the doughnuts and helped me lightly sprinkle sugar over the top of the jam filled cookies. I then put a whole raspberry onto them and set them in the cabinet to cool.

Meta Knight came in through the window with the chickens and eggs. I promptly thanked him and took out my katana **(4) **I chopped the chicken's heads off and proceeded to removing the feathers. Meta Knight began plucking the feathers on the second chicken as to keep it from spoiling. Once I had the chicken de-feathered I cut off the feet and gutted it. I cut it up into sections and set them aside to be fried later. Meta Knight handed me the chicken he had plucked and I did the same.

I took some coconuts out of one of the bags from the super market and cracked them open, being careful not to spill them. Once I had the coconut milk into a jug Meta Knight handed me a scoop to scoop out the insides. Once I had done this to all eight coconuts the waddle-dees put it in my blender and commenced to chopping it up.

Meta Knight looked up at the basket of fruit in wonder, "Marie, why do you do this every year? No one ever said you had to prepare the whole town a feast every New Year's eve. Why do you?"

"Well because," I began as I set some coconut milk aside and added the rest to my blender, "It makes me happy. I love cooking, why wouldn't I prepare the whole town a feast on New Year's Eve if I didn't? Why would I teach Kawasaki to cook if I myself didn't love cooking? I love this, why wouldn't I?"

"Don't you think it's a bit stressful to prepare all this food by yourself over the course of one day and have it ready that night?" He asked as I poured a bit of orange juice into my blender along with a half a mango and some ice.

I lidded it and pulsed it several times. I opened it up and poured the contents into a container before doing the same thing to the next batch, only this time with a bit of wine. "Not really, and besides, I'm not alone, I have the waddle-dees and every year you come help."

"True, but-"he tried to speak but was cut off by a glass of the coconut smoothie in his face.

"Here," I said as I put a straw and a toothpick umbrella in the glass, "Try this, I think you may like it."

He took a sip of the substance and got an impressed look on his face."Very good, I've never had a coconut smoothie like this before. Very good."

"Thank you Mety." I replied before leaning over to kiss him on the forehead.

The knight finished his smoothie before putting the glass in the sink where the waddle-dees were washing dishes.

"Ah! That reminds me!" I exclaimed before going into the other room and coming back with a small box in hand. "Happy new year's Mety."

He smiled and looked down at the box, "Aw, Marie, you didn't have to get me anything, you're so sweet."

"Open it." I said, "Or I'll make you eat it."

With a whole hearted laugh he opened the box to reveal his galaxy solider star pin.

"Marie." He said in awe, "Where, how did you get this? I lost this years ago, how did you manage to find it?"

"Well when I was on my way here my ship broke down and I had to land on Mechanica and when I was in one of the shops looking for the parts I needed I found this in a box. I already knew it was a GSA star pin so I bought it, and when I went to read the back." I spoke softly as the warrior looked down at the pin in disbelief.

"You know what Marie," he spoke as he looked from the pin to me, "You really are something. I haven't seen this in years; I don't know how you managed to find it on Mechanica."

"I thought you would like it Mety." I spoke as I took the pin out of his hand and put it back on his shoulder plate.

I then kissed him on the forehead before turning to put the doughnuts I the fryer.

He just stood there while I continuously put in and took out doughnuts and put them on a tray beside me. Once they were done the waddle-dees prepared some glaze and frosting for them and began working on those. I took the ones that needed a filling and filled them with various fruits, creams, and custards. Some got sprinkles on top others not, some got glaze others for frosting, some both. By the time I was done there were no two doughnuts alike. I made sure to make everyone's favorite doughnut plus a few dozen extra. I picked up a cram filled doughnut with glaze, chocolate frosting and nuts on top and waved it around in front of the stunned knight's face that was still in shock over his pin.

He looked up at me and smiled before taking the doughnut, glistens of tears shone in the corners of his eyes.

I watched and smiled as ate the doughnut, savoring each bite as if it were his last. I giggled a bit before packing up all the food I had prepared for the festivities. I sent one of the waddle-dees to fetch about a dozen more to help take the food down to the village square. It soon came back and the waddle-dees were running in and out, carrying various plates of food.

Once all the food was gone Meta Knight looked up at me, a bit of cream stuck to his upper lip. I took a cloth and wiped it off so it wouldn't get on the inside of his mask and mold.

He smiled at me with tears in his eyes. "I love you Marie. You are a wonderful person." He spoke softly and truthfully.

"I love you too Mety." I replied, equally as teary eyed.

I knelt down on the floor so that I could see him better.

He leaned over and softly kissed me and I kissed him back. By the time he had withdrawn he was holding me bridal style. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around him, nuzzling into him.

"When I first met you I thought you were just another one of those crazed fangirls that come here every now and again. But since I've gotten to know you I now realize that I was so wrong. I really shouldn't judge people the way I did you," he spoke softly as he pulled me closer to himself, "Is there any way you can forgive me?"

"No, no, you didn't know, everything is fine. We all have attenacy to judge people based on their first impression. I myself have attenacy to do the same thing." I replied tenderly.

He sat me back down and I got up, "Come on, we'd better get going if we're going to see how the people react to my new creations."

"Of course my sweet." He said as he walked to where I was at the door, "Let us go."

"But wait," I said, "I'll meet you there, I have something to do first."

He nodded in response and quietly left. I went back into the kitchen where I had hid the raspberry thumb prints and quickly drizzled chocolate over the top of them before leaving.

I had taken them to Mety's room where I carefully arranged them on the cookie plate I had given him his first cookies on. I took a little card out of my pocket and set it up on top of the pile of cookies.

**(Meta Knight's pov)**

I walked down the hall towards the courtyard. Several waddle-dees sat against the wall, eating something that looked like croissant with strawberry filling. Marie probably made them. She always thought of everyone, even the king. She had made him a large cake in his honor that was going to be eaten at midnight.

By the time I was at the draw bridge she was, unknown to me, right behind me.

She screamed a battle cry and tackled me to the ground.

She laughed playfully as she let me up, "I got you Mety."

"Hey," I mused back, "that's not fair, you snuck up on me."

"Because I'm a ninja!"

"And what was that thing you had to take care of?"

"I'm not telling. You'll find out soon enough, come, we have food to eat."

She ran off towards the village and I just chuckled before I myself left for the village.

After the festivities Marie and I walked back towards the castle. The cool night air blown slightly. The illuminations from the village slowly darkened as the pupupus all went to bed. The night was amazing, everyone loved her food, and she was bestowed the honor of receiving Kawasaki's restaurant to herself.

We walked through the forest on our way back to the castle. A small stream trickled and several koi swam in it. She randomly stopped and lay down on the bank to poke at the water. I lay down next to her and watched as the koi poked at the water's surface as well. She giggled whenever one of the koi tried to eat her finger, thinking it was a bug or something. I moved closer to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

Almost immediately she turned her attention from the water to me.

"Mety," she spoke softly and with great care, "How did you enjoy tonight?"

"It was wonderful my sweet, I wouldn't of had it any other way." I said as I moved a strand of hair from her face. The moon light shone brightly, giving a bluish glow to her face. She smiled and un strapped my mask. I smiled at her as she set me mask down behind her. I slowly drew her closer to me and kissed her.

As I withdrew she smiled and flipped me over, into the stream.

"Damn it! What was that for?" I shouted playfully before dunking her into the stream as well.

"Hey!" she shouted back before splashing me back. We both laughed before getting out of the stream. As we walked back towards the castle a luna moth fluttered overhead and landed on Marie's forehead. She giggled and shooed it away.

"Think what it would be like to be free as a luna moth, or any winged creature at that. It would be amazing, getting to see the world from so high without the clunky metal exterior enclosing you. You are very lucky to have your wings Mety; I would give anything to have wings." She said in awe as the moth fluttered off into the night.

I spoke not a word as she looked up at the sky, up at the stars. Once she was done she said nothing but turned and walked towards the castle.

We waited as the draw bridge lowered so we could enter the castle. Marie had a very solemn air to her ever since the whole luna moth thing. I just hoped that she didn't stay like this. As the draw bridge hit the ground I squeezed her hand and we both left.

Sword and Blade were still out on their night patrols which gave me a chance to relax. I took off my mask and sat it down on the chair in front of the T.V. I looked up at the mantle where I kept Marie's cookie plate to find a note and a few dozen cookies of some sort. I picked up the card and read,

_Hi Mety! Happy New Year! I thought you would like some raspberry thumbprints to celebrate the New Year with! What do you think? I hope you like them. _

I looked down at the plate to see that the pastries were arranged in a heart pattern on the plate. She is very sweet and caring. I don't really ever do anything for her. I should really do more for her.

**(My pov)**

I walked solemnly towards my flat. A couple wadde-dees walked by, spears in hand. Three years ago I would've glomped them due to their sheer cuteness. Will I now? No. Now I have realized how much of a hard time these people have with the occasional crazed fangirl like I once was. Visits from the fangirls were common when I first came here but ever since Mety and I have been dating they now come few and far between. I prepared myself for bed and took out my laptop to wish everyone on facebook a happy new year in ten different languages for 2010. The red chat box at the bottom of the screen popped up from several people, all wishing me a happy new year. I replied to them all the same and put it away for the time being. I need to get my rest as to be awake in time enough to run my new restaurant.

This was going to be a great year.

**(Meta Knight's pov)**

I awoke the next morning to find Sword and Blade passed out drunk on the floor in front of the T.V. I heaved a sigh before getting up to make sure Marie hadn't stayed up all night wishing everyone happy new year in various languages.

By the time I had prepared myself for the long day ahead of me and had a couple of Marie's fabulous cookies she made me yesterday I went down to her flat.

Halfway down the hall I could smell some sort of bacon cooking.

As I entered the door she was setting out two plates full of bacon, sausage, eggs, hash browns, and toast with some orange juice and raspberry jam.

"Hi Mety." She called as she sat down at the table to eat, "I figured you'd come for breakfast, come, eat. I know you will like it."

I sat down across from her where she had set my plate. I took off my mask and set it on the table beside me before I started eating.

"I thought you had to attend to your new restaurant this morning, what happened?" I asked as I popped a bite of egg into my mouth.

"Actually," she started," Since I own and run the restaurant I get to choose my own hours and they don't really have to apply a certain time. Overall when I want to go to work I do, when I don't I don't. Kawasaki has grown significantly better since I showed up and is to the point where he doesn't need my assistance any more. Thus I am here, enjoying a hardy breakfast in my night kimono with you."

"Oh, I see, and at that I am greatly enjoying the wonderful breakfast you have prepared for me. I thank you with all of my heart." I replied before popping a bite of hash brown into my mouth.

As we finished our breakfast Marie got up to pick up our plates and silverware.

Last night I had thought up the perfect solution to me not doing enough for her. As she walked back into the dining room I sat her down on the couch.

"What's going on?" she asked in confusion s I sat next to her.

"What would you say if I said we should go on a trip, a vacation, may I say. Just you and me on a trek around the universe." I asked as I took her hand in mine.

"Why Mety." She asked in slight shock, "Why all of a sudden?"

"Well you always do so much for me and try your best to make me happy and I feel as if I just don't really do anything for you and I figured that the both of us could go on a trip and tour the most beautiful places in the universe. So, what do you say?" I replied as she sat and stared at me in shock.

"Well first I'll have to notify everyone that I'll be leaving for a considerable amount of time, I'll have to arrange for some waddle-dees to keep my flat clean while I'm gone, And- and-" she stuttered.

"Don't worry," I reassured, "I've already arranged for Sword and Blade to keep your flat clean and free of pests while you're gone, I wrote out notices and had Sword and Blade go out to pin them to everyone's door notifying them of your absence, and I've already got plans made for our transport. All that's left is for you to pack your bags."

"Mety." She murmured before scooping me up and squeezing me tight to her chest, "You're so wonderful."

I smiled and hugged her back.

"You'd better get packing if you want to leave soon." I said as she took a couple bags out of the closet.

**A/N: Well here's the first chapter. I seriously doubt anyone really wants to read about my fantasies about Meta Knight but I'm posting this anyway. :P **

**(1) Ashiko-Grips worn on the hands and feet of a ninja to help in crossing rugged terrain and scaling walls.**

**(2) Tessen-Iron framed fans that often had a sharp blade on the edge, often used by the kunochi**

**(3) Sai-Three pronged weapons, curved on the sides; the one in the middle was straight**

**(4) Katana-Ninja sword**


	2. The Journey Begins

A/N-Stuck using word pad until I can figure out how to fix MSW. :P Sorry about all typos that will infest this story more than in my other stories. So, yeah. i should be working on my other stories, but screw them, they're all mentally bricked or I really don't feel like typing them right now. :P

(My pov)

I had packed a couple bags to take with me on my vacation with Mety. With nightmare gone the universe was a safer place and he was wanting to take me on a tour of the universe.

"Okay I have clothes, Should I bring my weapons? Mabie just a bo (1) and some shuriken (2) Yeah, those and my tessen should be fine. Okay clothes, weapons, lucky sock. WAIT! Where's my lucky sock? Okay, apparently my lucky sock is not going. Damn. Travel pillow? Check. Black sweater? Check. Epic cape? Check. Epic coat? Check." I muttered as I went through the list of things I needed to bring, "Spare blanket? check. Toothbrush? Check. Hairbrush and dryer? Check. Kindle? (3) Check. Watch? do I really need a watch? SCREW TIME! I'm going to be having the time of my life, I don't need to rush myself with a schedule. Okay, watch? Screwed. Laptop? gloves? Check. Gaming systems? What kinds gaming systems does Mety have on his ship? METY!"

"Yes my sweet?" The legendary warrioir called as he entered my flat with his plate of newly made cookies.

"We're going in the Hallaberd, right?"

"Actually no, I've arranged to go in a yaht I had borrowed from the king."

"Which one?"

"The white one."

"Yes"

I already knew that the king's white yaht had anything abd everything under the sun on it perfect fot deep space traveling.

"Video games, taken care of. Okay then. I am ready to go, what about you Mety?" I called as I picked up my bags and headed to the door in which he was standing.

"I'm ready when you are." He replied as he took my bags.

"Well then, let us go."

"Huzzah!" I called in response, followed by a giggle from the both of us. And with that, we left.

++++++

(MK's pov)

Marie and I sat in the control room ans watched as Sailor Dee launched the small yaht that we were taking on our journey. Out the window you could see Dedede runiing up to the floating air ship yelling something like "That's my yaht, Come back here with my yaht!"

Marie looked out the window and chuckled before turning to me, "You stole the yaht, didn't you?"

"Hey," I replied, "Nobody's perfect."

She chuckled before turning back out the window to where she could see the kingdom growing smaller and smaller.

"Hey," I said as I stood up, "Let's go see the rest of the ship."

"Okay." she replied as she stood up and stole my mask, "But you won't be needing this for our trip when onboard the ship."

"Okay, okay," I mused as she handed me my mask, "Only when we're on the ship, when out in public I've got to keep it on."

"Okay."

"Ah, here's where we'll be staying." I said as I pressed a button on a wall pannel next to a door.

(My pov)

The door slid open to reveal a futuristic looking room with a wall made completely out of glass, revealing the beauties of space.

"Oh my gosh." I muttered as Meta Knight sat our bags on a round bed with white sheets.

"Do you like it?" He said as I walked about the room without direction.

"This is way better than grey brick coated in glow in the dark stars." I said as the warrior chuckled.

"Would you like to know our first destination?" He said as he started unpacking his bags.

"Yes please." I said as I focused in on the knight.

"We will be heading to Floria." He said as he tucked his bag under the bed.

"Floria, the grass planet, right?" I said in thought.

"Yes, there I have arranged for us to tour the seasons and they have many exotic fruits that I'm sure you'd love to plant in your garden back home. We will be arriving there in about three days." He said as I unpacked my things.

"You seriously brought your weapons." he said as he glared at me.

"Only a few, you never know when one of the stray demon beasts will attack. I would pefer to remain alive for out entire vacation. Is there a problem with that?"

He said nothing but instead hung my weapons in a closet.

"And what about your sword? Didn't you bring that?" I said as his face turned red.

"Give it to me." I held out my hand to him for him to give me the hilt that contained Galaxia.

He reluctantly handed me his sword and I hid it away in the closet along with my own weaopns.

"Now then, since you insist on there being no weapons on this journey there won'te be." I said as I closed the closet door and hung the key up on a hook on the side of a bookshelf.

His face returned to its origional color before he laid down on the bed, "Well then. Looks like we're on out way."

"Yes we are." I replied before laying down on the bed next to him and wrapping my arms around him.

He turned to kiss me and midway through the embrace Sailor Dee came in with our lunch.

He pulled away to glare at the waddle-dee before softly kicking it in the side. It immediately left with a small squeal before the knight turned his attention back to me.

"We'd better eat before our food gets cold." I sadi as I sat up to uncover a plateful of greyish brown whatever with wings. I looked down at our 'meal' and slowly put the lid back on before shoving the cart aside.

"If you want that go ahed, I'm going down to the kitchen to make my own lunch." I said as I got up ald left.

Meta Knight right behind me.

A/N- You think the perverted chapter would come in here didn't you? Well WRONG!!!! That's going to be more midway through/twards the end. So we're going to Floria. How fun! ^^ Need to teach the waddle-dee to cook. Mety says no weapons. Remember this for an upcoming chapter. So yeah. I'm sure you're sick of my endless babbling by now so I'll shut up.

(1) Bo- A large staff, normally about 2 meter long

(2) Shuriken- I'm gonna kick whoever needs this but shuriken are ninja throwing stars

(3) Kindle- And electronic book by 


End file.
